Airports
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Blaine tags along with the Hummels when they go to pick up Kurt at the airport after his first year in New York.


**A/N**: So... day five of the Klaine week! For today, the theme was college and graduation. This is, truthfully, neither, really, but it's set somewhere in that timeframe nevertheless. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it, and please review when you're finished! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it ?" Tina asked Blaine excitedly as she almost bounced up and down in her plastic chair. This caused Mike's father to shoot her a disapproving glance, which she ignored. Blaine quickly looked away from the man. "We're almost graduating!"<p>

"I know, Tina," Blaine said, smiling. During their senior year, the two of them – plus Artie – had grown a lot closer. "So they've told us a million times before at school."

Tina was holding his upper arm in an almost painful grip. "And when Mike and Kurt go back to New York, we'll be going with them."

Blaine couldn't help but grin at that, no matter how often he'd already told himself the same thing. "And we survived without them for a year," he agreed, before adding in an afterthought, "somehow."

Tina sighed and nodded. "It'll be good to see them again."

"I think 'good' doesn't even begin to cover it," Blaine retorted, earning himself an amused smile from Carole, while Burt simply raised his eyebrows at him.

"It really doesn't," Tina agreed, sighing again. "I can't believe it's been only months since I last saw Mike – in person, I mean," she added quickly, when she noticed Blaine opening his mouth to correct her. "It feels like it's been so much longer."

Blaine could definitely relate to that. However, before he could react, an announcement came that the flight Kurt and Mike (and Finn and Rachel, for that matter) were on had landed, and that the passengers were about ready to exit the plane.

Blaine and Tina followed the parents to the right gate and, once there, Blaine found that he, like Tina, couldn't quite control his happiness anymore. Both of them were practically bouncing on their feet, trying to look over the crowd of people. Since neither of them was particularly tall, their attempts were fruitless, but then, all of a sudden, one of Rachel's fathers clutched his husbands arm, calling out, "They're here!"

Seconds later, this exclamation was followed by a shrill cry of, "Dad!" that could only be Rachel. By now, Blaine could also see what had to be the top of Finn's head.

As some people at the front moved away, Tina suddenly let go of Blaine's arm and launched herself forward, to where, Blaine presumed, Mike was. Also trying to push through all the people, Blaine was suddenly hugged from aside.

"Blaine, hey!" Rachel exclaimed happily. "How have you been?"

Seriously? Was she asking him this when he was mere feet away from his boyfriend? He tried to be polite, but the look on his face must've been priceless, as Rachel started laughing right when he was about to reply.

"I'm just kidding, Blaine. We'll catch up later. Go see Kurt now."

She gave him a slight push towards where the Hummels were standing, and Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He walked quickly, and Kurt already saw him coming. They met halfway, hugging each other tightly while muttering exactly how much they'd missed each other and how glad they were to see the other again and how much they loved one another. Blaine had been thinking about whether or not to kiss Kurt right there, at the airport, with possibly hundreds of people surrounding them, but right now, he wasn't given a choice, as Kurt pressed his mouth to Blaine's urgently. It lasted only a few seconds, but to Blaine, it couldn't have felt better.

"Just wait until we're in New York," Kurt whispered. "We can do that in public all the time if we want to."

It was an exhilarating thought, Blaine found. He couldn't wait to do this whenever he wanted in New York, but in the meantime, they were both in Lima and that was enough for now. Especially after spending the biggest part of the past nine to ten months apart. "Can't we just stay like this?" Blaine asked, still holding onto Kurt as if his life depended on it.

"We're in the middle of the airport," Kurt pointed out. "I mean, I definitely wouldn't mind, but there are probably more private places where we can do this as well. Plus, I don't know if my dad would like that idea very much."

Oh, right. Blaine had temporarily forgotten that he wasn't the only one who hadn't seen Kurt in a while. Reluctantly, he let go of his boyfriend. "I'm still going to cuddle with you in the car, though," he warned him, and Kurt smiled.

"I wouldn't expect you not to," he replied. "And after your graduation tomorrow, we've got the entire summer to make up for lost time."

"I think we need more than just the summer for that," Blaine commented.

Kurt chuckled. "Fair enough. Come on, I think we're keeping everyone waiting." He tugged Blaine along to where his parents were standing, along with Kurt's luggage. Blaine let himself be tugged; after all, the sooner they arrived back in Lima, the sooner they could cuddle up in Kurt's bed and pretend that they were the only two people in the world, like they'd done so often before Kurt had left for New York. Blaine had definitely missed that.


End file.
